Home Video Anti-Piracy Advices (Italian)
1991-2001 (Disney) Walt Disney Home Video Italian Piracy Warning (1991) (S1).png Walt Disney Home Video Italian Piracy Warning (1991) (S2).png Walt Disney Home Video Italian Piracy Warning (1991) (S3).png Walt Disney Home Video Italian Piracy Warning (1991) (S4).png Walt Disney Home Video Italian Piracy Warning (1991) (S5).png Walt Disney Home Video Italian Piracy Warning (1991) (S6).png Walt Disney Home Video Italian Piracy Warning (1994) (S1).png Walt Disney Home Video Italian Piracy Warning (1994) (S2).png Walt Disney Home Video Italian Piracy Warning (1994) (S3).png Walt Disney Home Video Italian Piracy Warning (1994) (S4).png Walt Disney Home Video Italian Piracy Warning (1994) (S5).png Walt Disney Home Video Italian Piracy Warning (1994) (S6).png Walt Disney Home Video Italian Piracy Warning (1995) (S1).png Walt Disney Home Video Italian Piracy Warning (1995) (S2).png Walt Disney Home Video Italian Piracy Warning (1995) (S3).png Walt Disney Home Video Italian Piracy Warning (1995) (S4).png Walt Disney Home Video Italian Piracy Warning (1995) (S5).png Walt Disney Home Video Italian Piracy Warning (1995) (S6).png 20191119-122517-852x480 01 9868 1823.jpg 20191119-122517-852x480 01 9868 0914.jpg 20191119-122517-852x480 01 9868 6683.jpg 20191119-122517-852x480 01 9868 6298.jpg 20191119-122517-852x480 01 9868 5072.jpg Bumper: On a black/blue gradient background, we see a VHS cover, depending on the film where it's on. Then, the VHS cover tilts to reveal the hologram. Next, it fades to the Univideo security sticker. After it shines, the Univideo security sticker zooms to the left side for the hologram to fade in, with the company's logo underneath. Finally, it fades to the Italian text shown here. Variants: *From 1991 to 1994, the Camera hologram is used. *Up to 1995, it has the Walt Disney Home Video white logo underneath the holograms and the text reads "Non accettate i falsi, esigete sempre e solo videocassette originali Walt Disney Home Video". *From 1994 to 2000, the Mickey Mouse hologram is used. *From 1995 to 2000, the Disney Video logo is used below but stays on the screen and no fade-out effect and the text reads "Non accettate i falsi, esigete sempre e solo videocassette originali Disney Video". *Starting from 2001, the Disney Castle hologram is used. *Starting from 2001, the Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo is used below but stays on the screen and no fade-out effect, and having animation when the logo appeared underneath the holograms. Then, the text reads "Non accettate i falsi, esigete sempre e solo videocassette originali". FX/SFX: All motion control graphics. Music/Sounds/Voiceover: *1991-1995 version: "È un vero Walt Disney solo se ha la garanzia di autenticità e qualità dell'ologramma argentato ed il marchio Univideo presenti sulla confezione. Non accettate i falsi, esigete sempre e solo videocassette originali Walt Disney Home Video." *1995-2001 version: "È un vero Walt Disney solo se ha la garanzia di autenticità e qualità dell'ologramma argentato ed il marchio Univideo presenti sulla confezione." Despite the text coming after the "Univideo/Hologram/Disney Video logo" screen, the narrator is mute. *In both versions, a few sound effects are included (two swooshes and a ding) but there's no background music. Availability: Seen on Italian Disney tapes from the era, such as Cinderella, The Jungle Book, Robin Hood, The Lion King, 101 Dalmatians, The Aristocats, and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Scare Factor: Minimal to medium. Category:Company Bumpers Wiki Category:Warning Screens Category:Miscellaneous Bumpers Category:International Warning Screens